Forbidden Love
by elementsandmore
Summary: today's romeo and juliet; she's to rich for him, he's to old for her, her best friend likes her, his ex will do anything to win him back, thier families hate eachother, could thier love possibly survive, will they?... rated T for some curse words
1. Juliet First Sight

I walked to school slowly, my dad was making me try out for track, I hate running. I was a freshman, I was small, I was pampered and spoiled and in no mood to be forced to do anything that took commitment. I was a millionaire why the hell did I have to go to school! I'm set for life! My great grandparents had set up what is now Cable Dhamer, MY great grandkids would be set for life, not that I planned on ever getting married. People annoy me.

"Hey Julie!" shouted one of my few friends, Paris. I chuckled he hated his name.

"Hey," I smiled. He was on the track team with my junior cousin, Tyler.

"So are you coming to practice tonight?" Unlike other sports, the guys and girls on track trained together.

"Yah," I tried not to sound too disappointed, I failed.

"Oh com' on! Running's easy."

"P. I don't do sports" we'd been friends since first grade; you'd think the kid would have caught on.

"You'll love it!" We spent the whole day arguing, and thanks to his father being the principle we had all of our classes together and probably would until we went to college.

The time went by too fast, grrr track in two hours, one, forty-five minutes, ten, five, one, I held my breath. The bell, of course, rang. I groaned as I picked up my bag and went to the locker room. I'd "forgotten" to get a uniform last week, but I couldn't skip out again, my parents would be furious. I took my time again, so long in fact the coach sent someone in to ask if I needed help.

"Thanks for joining us Mrs. Capulet" said the coach, he was a nice man, but I didn't have to like him right now.

"Oh, yah" I tried to smile; it came out as a grimace.

"Four laps, jog." he ordered, "its O.K. to talk just pay attention to your work."

I rolled my eyes and started. Hmmm this was easy, the rhythmic beat of my breathing was relaxing, the feel of blood surging though my legs intoxicating. Before I knew it, I'd passed a group who probably started off two hundred meters in front of me. This was fun! I picked up the pace, loving the feel of the cool spring wind on my face, and breathing in deeply.

"Hey Princess," it was Tyler; he was jogging with a group of friends.

I laughed at my old nick name, "Hey Joker," he used to tell me how spoiled I was, so one day he called me Princess and I loved it, the same day he purposely fell to make me laugh, and he was christened with Joker.

He smiled, we always got along well, and "Not so bad is it?" he teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him and the three boys laughed.

Then I slowed down, someone just passed me, a boy. A _cute_ boy; a head taller than me, dark hair, blue eyes, tan, beautiful. I moved my gaze and tried not to drool, "Ouch!" I was so busy watching him I didn't notice the starters they'd set up for sprints, I tripped and skinned my knees and the palms of my hands.

"Are you O.K.?" asked a musical voice, the boy, oh boy, was leaning over me offering a hand.

_Well way to go Grace _I was speechless. I tried not to look directly in his eyes when I finally squeaked out, "Fine," and failed, _Oh my god, wow!_

He smiled a row of perfect, white teeth, "Sorry I tried to catch you."

I stuttered, "I um- no, it was fy malt-I mean my fault." _you idiot!!!_ I screamed to myself

"Capulet are you O.K.?" the coach asked as he looked me over.

"Yah," I sounded dazed and confused.

Someone from the stands was laughing, two girls and a guy. The boy shouted at my helper, "Nice catch Ryan!"

Ryan my Romeo. Romeo. Romeo and Julie? We were meant to be!

Ryan shook his head and started on his set of sprints, and guess who was right behind him. I fell seven times during practice, which shocked me because as a dancer in ballet, I usually was graceful.

Practice ended and I almost cried, it would be a whole day until I saw him again! Paris who'd been at my side the whole practice, and caught me multiple times joked about my sudden klutziness and asked if I was just trying to make something into something, something track. I'm not sure I wasn't paying attention.

"Hello? Earth to J,"

J? Oh yah, me, "What?"

"Oh nothing." aw man! He looked upset.

"I'm so sorry! What did you say?" _get a hold of yourself_, I commanded.

He smiled, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

"P come on!" I whined, he hated that but I was prepared to go on forever to win.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to see that new movie this Friday, you know, the day before the spring fling."

"Sure!" Paris and I always hung out, some people thought we were dating, but I knew we were only friends. We were going to the dance Saturday night, but that was just a thing we always did.

I never understood why he didn't have a girlfriend, he was good looking and nice, but for the past two years he'd said he didn't want one, he had lots of friends but always spent his free time with me, he made me feel so important.

"O.K. the limo should come around eight; the movie starts at eight thirty."

"O.K. I'll be ready!" I waved goodbye as my driver opened the door


	2. Surprise

**Surprise**

**I tried not to groan as my mother asked me for the millionth time, "So you're NOT going out? Why not? He like's you I know it, You need to date someone or you'll end up and old shrew, why not him? Has he asked you?" Etc. etc. this was so annoying.**

"**No mom. We are **_**just friends**_**." I emphasized, again.**

"**Good," my dad muttered, "You're too young to date."**

"**But it's **_**Paris**_**!" my mom complained, "He is so nice! And comes from a good family." good? Ha, he was almost as rich as us. My mother loved that, in fact Paris's mom and my own had already started planning our wedding. I tried not to flinch at the word, it was so weird.**

"**I have to go." actually I still had an hour, but I was ready to leave, I'd just meet him there. I told the driver where to drop me off and sat on a nearby bench. I pulled out my bedazzled phone and started to text Paris when I saw him again, my Romeo.**

**He was holding hands with a tall blonde, one of the girls I'd seen at the track field. Of course, how could I be so stupid to think a guy like that wouldn't already have a girl, I'd spent the last three days day dreaming about a relationship between us, this sight almost shattered me.**

**I knew her, Rose. Rose and Ryan, Rose and Romeo, no my name still sounded better. I laughed at how vain I was, I hated that part about myself, I'd tried to fix it since I was in third grade, alas I have had no luck.**

**He looked over at the sound of my laughter, and waved. **_**Don't faint**_**, I told myself. **

"**Hey, J." I jumped in surprise. Paris was walking over, "I was just about to send the limo."**

"**My driver volunteered," I gave him a look and he seemed to understand because he laughed.**

"**So we're early, do you want to eat then watch a movie or movie then eat?"**

"**Eat first," I said, my mom was so concerned about my diet that I'd stopped eating in front of her, I was starving.**

**We walked down to the local burger king, just fries and drinks, then we made our way back to the theaters. It was fun, we laughed the whole time. During the movie we both laughed at the face martial arts scenes, the one's where people would do flying side kicks like forty feet through the air and kill the person they hit. We ended up staying for another one but since we talked the whole way through it I can't remember what it was about.**

**I admit it, I stalled. I didn't want to go home. I loved my parents but the only person there I could really talk to was the maid, we've had her for seven years and I still don't know her name. Paris and I walked into the mall, I got a necklace and dress for the dance, he watched and complimented. It was a normal night out, I didn't realize anything until the next day**

**I got ready for the dance, it took a couple hours but in all honesty I really wasn't trying to look good, my mother just insisted I keep doing this and that. Who was I trying to impress?**

**The limo picked me up at six forty-five, Paris said a quick hello to my parents and then we were off. The dance started at seven and it was one of the fun upbeat songs I liked, so Paris volunteered to be my partner, we danced for a straight hour until my legs were sore, he went to get me punch as I found us seats at an empty table. I bent down to take off my heels when a musical voice asked, "Are these seats taken?"**

**It was him! And her, but mostly it was him. "No go ahead." **_**sweet! **_**I didn't stutter!**

**Paris came back and the four of us sat at the table small talking. I couldn't tell why Ryan kept staring at me, I really hoped I didn't have something in my teeth. Paris and Rose were making most of the conversation, she was a junior, Romeo was a Senior, **_**of all the luck**_**, to make it worse he was an old senior. He was five years older than me, I might as well give up. I spent the rest of the night trying my best to be cheerful, when the limo finally got to my house, I was ready for bed and Tylonol. I started to open the door when Paris spoke,**

"**Wait… I-I wanted to talk to you." he chocked the word out, I hoped the driver knew CPR, then he leaned over, and I can't believe I didn't see this coming, and kissed me. I knew he wanted me to kiss him back, to hold each other for a few more minutes, but I couldn't. It felt… wrong. I slowly leaned out if it, and knew I was crying when I saw his face.**

"**I'm sorry," we both whispered, then sadly smiled, "I'm sorry, I said again, but Paris" I used his full name, he stopped breathing, "I don't feel that way about you, you're my friend, my best friend. Anything else would be wrong." the anguish in his face was heart breaking, everyone saw this, everyone but me. I could tell he'd been waiting for the perfect moment, that he thought I would love him, and I blew it. In a single second I shattered our friendship. "I have to go." I closed the door and ran inside, up to my room. I sat on the balcony and cried. My only friend was gone, and probably hated me. I pulled the pins from my hair and let it fall in thick bouncy curls around my face, then leaned over and rested my arms and chin on the white stone rail. Thinking, hoping this night was only a nightmare.**


	3. Romance and War

Romance and War

I woke up Monday morning dreading school. I'd ignored all of Paris's calls Sunday, and I couldn't avoid him now. I saw him sitting on the main stairway. Why was he smiling?

"Hey," it was as if he wasn't there last Saturday! What's going on?

"Hello," I said nervously, wasn't he sad, mad, anything?

"I'm sorry," we said it at the same time again, I ducked my head and he looked down at me, "You're right," he continued, "friends is good."

We walked to class again, just like every day, except there was no laughter, no jokes, just awkward silence. I wasn't paying attention in any of my classes, or any of the world around me, so when I walked upstairs I was caught off guard by the wet floor and fell backwards. Two strong arms caught me, I gasped and turned around to thank my rescuer, _oh my gosh_, of course it was Ryan. He laughed, "Hello Graceful." I keep thinking the same thing!

"Hey" I inhaled his cologne, wow.

He chuckled again, "Can you make it to your next class?"

"She's fine," it wasn't me who answered, Tyler and his friends were standing behind us. Tyler looked at Ryan's hands around my waist, and Ryan slowly removed them. "Beat it rat," Tyler snorted.

Ryan glared back, "Princess" he muttered.

I was confused, what was with Tyler?

The bell rang and I hurried to my next class, I tried to ask Paris about Ryan but he didn't know anything. I told him about the run in but stopped talking about it after I realized this 'guy talk' I was having was really meant for girls.

Later during track I questioned Tyler, "What was that?"

"What?" he seriously didn't know what I was talking about, his friends looked confused too.

"Earlier today!" why was he playing stupid!? "What was that?" I asked again, demanding an answer.

He laughed, "What, you mean with that hobo?"

"Ryan!" I corrected angrily, his friends 'ooohed' beside him, but I didn't care, "His name is Ryan, not rat, or skunk or whatever other idiotic nickname you came up with!" why is he acting this way! Tyler was always a gentleman, even if the person was a stranger, " What is your problem?"

He kept laughing, it only made me madder, "Why do care, he's homeless street trash,"

I felt the hurt expression flood my face. Oh, I understood now. Our family was very upper class, and I was way out of Ryan's league, we weren't supposed to socialize with people under us.

Tyler thought he was better than Romeo, but he was wrong, I slowed down. I hated Tyler right now, the more I found out about my Romeo the more depressed I got. "Oh!" crap I ran into someone again. I turned around and saw the him, "speak of the devil…" I whispered under my breath, It was Ryan. Ugh, my head hurt.

"Whoa, sorry," He muttered. Then started to speed up, obviously avoiding me. Well I wasn't going to have that. After school I saw him walking towards the park behind my balcony, hoping to talk to him, I told my driver I was going to Paris's and waited for him to leave. I ran to catch up with Ryan, hoping he didn't hear Tyler and think I was a snob too. He was jogging, I looked to the sky and saw a rain cloud forming so I quickened my pace. He turned into the park and went to sit under a shaded bench, eyes closed, breathing deeply.

I tapped on the wood and smiled, "Hey, want some company?"

He looked up startled, but grinned back, "Hey, sure go ahead."

We sat and talked for hours, when the rain finally began to fall he looked over and said, "I should probably take you home." then he looked depressed, "we need to go before you get wet," he stood and held out his hand to help me up, I hope he couldn't hear my heart quicken at the small touch. He looked to the sky, it was dark and unwelcoming. I wished for sun, so we could stay longer, but he interrupted my thoughts, "We should run, do you mind?" aww he didn't want me to get sick! Hell yes I mind, does he really want to shorten this perfect evening?

"No."

He heard the lie in my voice and his grin got wider, we went through the grass and the trees, the rain came down harder. We started to run on the empty road, my house was less than a mile away when he told me to start going under the trees, as he pulled me along my foot caught on a branch and I fell on top of him, he broke the fall with a roll and held me close. When I opened my eyes again the world was spinning, I shook it off and realized where I was, on the ground with Ryan under me, his hands on my back and neck, his cologne so much stronger in the rain, my hands on his chest, I could feel the beating of his heart…

Romeo; Beautiful Eyes

I showered and got ready for the day, I'd stayed up all night talking to my girlfriend Rose. She was a tall, beautiful, blonde hair, blue eyed swimmer.

I'd had a crush on her for years before she'd finally agreed to go out with me, but lately things felt off, and the further I tried to get, the more she held on. We had a date this Friday, then a dance Saturday. I was a nice enough guy not to break up with her before that, but by Monday, she would be history.

Not that I didn't like her, she was nice and all. But dull, there was nothing interesting about her, and I wanted to move on.

I walked to school, I was trying to save up for a small car before college, I really didn't want to have to ride a bus the whole time. I set my bag beside my desk, and tried not to jump when long nails wrapped themselves around my neck and down my chest, she leaned her head down against mine,

"Hey," she said into my ear, "Did you miss me?"

"Hey," I forced myself to grin, I would be glad to get rid of her, "don't you have to get to your class?" it was nice that she wanted to see me, but stalking me was getting very annoying.

She sighed, "Yah, see you later," she kissed me on the cheek, ugh she was wearing that heavy red and sparkly lip gloss, I'd have to spend my whole break washing it off. My friend Ben looked over and laughed, he'd helped me start dating Rose, and found it funny that after so much effort I wanted to end it. I wiped my cheek on my shoulder and hoped no one would tell her.

We had a track practice later that day. I loved track, it was one place you could go everywhere on foot and no one cared. I tied my worn sneakers and stepped out of the locker room with my water bottle, carefully avoiding Tyler and his friends. I wasn't afraid of him, but I wasn't going to pick a fight three an one. Wait four, they were walking out with some one else, must be a freshman. I started my four laps and enjoyed the feeling of being free, I saw a girl with long brown hair tied in a pony tail, I always ran hader when there was someone to beat so I raced to get in front of her, it wasn't hard, she wasn't fast, within seconds I caught up and passed her, I neared the end and slowed down, not worrying about the starters they'd layed out, jumping over them was second nature, I heard a voice behind me and turned. The girl had fallen, I assumed she didn't see the foot holds. I reached out to catch her but was too late, "Are you O.K.?" I asked as she looked up, I was stunned my her perfect, chocolate brown, almond shaped eyes. I offered her my hand.

"Fine," she blushed pink against her lightly tanned skin.

"Sorry," I apologized feeling like an idiot, if I didn't try to beat her I would have been behind her to get her, "I tried to catch you."

"I, no, it was fy malt-I mean my fault." she laughed a little, it sounded like bells.

"Nice Catch!" it was Ben, I looked up to see him, his girlfriend and Rose sitting in the bleachers, I smiled. He was such a dork.

"Capulet are you O.K.?" asked the coach. Capulet? Surely not, crap. She was related to Tyler.

I spent the rest of practice watching her incase she fell again, ignoring voices in the stands, not listening to the coach, just trying to catch her eye again.

The day's went by fast, too fast. We had track every weekday so I saw her all the time, she was probably a couple inches over five foot, a slender body, intelligent face. But she had a boyfriend. That freshman, Paris, followed her like a puppy and she went everywhere with him. He was protective of her and watched her as much as I did. I wondered how old she was, her name, I wanted to be the boy by her side, and I would be. I was determined to break up with Rose as soon as possible.

I was mad when track ended Friday, it would be three days until I saw her again. I didn't have to wait. That night, on my last date with Rose I saw her, sitting alone on a bench with her phone out texting. She was beautiful, a pair of tight jeans and sleeveless shirt hugged her body nicely, the pink and black complimenting her skin. I blinked when Rose tugged on my hand and led me into the theater, forgetting she had been there.

The movie was boring, her choice. Some old love movie that had been remade. I didn't kiss Rose or put my arm around her like I usually did, and I could tell it annoyed her. She tried to kiss me and I leaned away. She could see the end coming. She left early and her friend came to pick her up, so I walked home alone, dreaming about the girl. Imagining how it would feel to hold her, and kiss her.

I walked up to my apartment and went to bed, staring at stars from the broken window, seeing her face in every constellation.

When Saturday night rolled around I hurried to get ready, by the end of tonight I would be free again. I put on my only nice outfit and met Rose at the entrance of the gym. She tried to hold my hand, but again I avoided it by hastily putting them in my pockets.

We entered the dance floor and I held her one last time. I looked for a quiet place to break it to her when all my thoughts were forgotten. Sitting at a small table with the boy, I saw her again. I Pulled Rose over and asked for the two open seats, she smiled that perfect smile and said it was fine. I took the seat next to her wondering how to dig for information. We all introduced ourselves, her name was Julian, but everyone called her Julie. The night was perfect until Rose popped the question, "How old are you two?"

The boy answered, "Freshmen, we're both fourteen." she was five years younger than me! That was so weird, I hated to look at her and know I liked her with the extra guilt of knowing it was wrong! That one sentence ruined the rest of my night, we said goodbye and I walked Rose to the door. I told her it was over, I was rude, blunt, and an ass. But I didn't care, I didn't think. I was a creeper and couldn't help it.

I walked to my apartment, taking the long way, I stopped at a park and sat down on one of the swings, Julian, Julie, Rose, Julian, the names went through my head to fast for me to understand. I looked over the trees and saw a figure standing over a balcony. It was her. She was crying, I wished I could make it better, I hoped it wasn't me. If it was the boy, he would pay. I watched her feeling worse with every tear that slid down her smooth cheek, wishing evermore that I could wipe it away. When she finally went inside, I was almost to the point of running over to her.

Sunday was a blur, nothing making sense, and before I could really get my head on straight, it was Monday and I was walking to sixth hour when I noticed Julian in front of me, she wasn't paying attention again and slipped on the linoleum floor that had just been mopped. I lunged forward and caught her, "Hello Graceful" I teased, happy to see I got her this time.

She inhaled, and smiled, "Hey."

I straightened her up, "Can you make it to your next class?" hoping I could take her there.

"She's fine," it was Tyler who answered, I didn't realize he and his friends were standing behind us. Tyler looked at my hands around her waist, I'd almost forgotten they were related. I dragged my hands off her back and to my side, trying not to let the feel of her soft body distract me, "Get lost rat."

Stupid, rich, pretty boy, "Princess," I muttered under my breath and walked away, one day I was gonna hurt that kid, but right now, I was just thinking of her, how her lips parted to thank me before he interrupted, her hair dark brown with a hint of red when shining in the sun. He could wait, today my mind was for her.

I hurried to track, wanting to see her, I pulled on my gym shorts and hustled to the field. She was already there, I quickened my pace to meet her, but then she joined Tyler and I stopped. They were talking and laughing, one of his friends looked back at me and smiled. She was just like them, she wouldn't want to talk to me. I wanted to know what he was telling her so I sped up, but was too late. She looked mad again. Ugh _forget this_, I just wanted to go home. I raced to the end of the track, blowing by her.

School got out, and since I decided I didn't want to go home, I jogged to the park. Rain was coming, and I wanted to relax before I had to work on school.

It had only been seconds when I heard a knock on the shelter pillar. I looked up and saw Julian, my Juliet, the girl I'd dremt of the past week standing right here in front of me.

She smiled shyly, "Want some company?"

Her company? Anytime! I smiled and invited her to sit down, we talked for what seemed like days, school, pets, family, anything and everything. I looked at my battered wrist watch, we'd been here for four hours. The rain beguan to come down "crap" I muttered to myself, "I should probably take you home." I need a car, I shouldn't make her walk! "We need to go before you get wet," I looked to the sky, it was dark and unwelcoming. I wished for sun, so we could stay longer, "We should run, do you mind?" I need to get her home before she catches something,

"No." she answered, I laughed when I heard the lie. She wanted to stay here too. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up the hill to the empty road, we ran for half a mile when the rain started to come down hard, I began to lead her to the sheltered dyer land under the trees when she tripped and fell on top of me.

I pulled her closer, protecting her head from the fall, and broke it with a roll. When we finally stopped I looked up at her shocked expression and chuckled. She stared down at me with those warm, beautiful, chocolate brown eyes, and without thinking, with the rain pouring around us, I tilted my chin up and kissed her. She paused for a second, but before I could apologize, she kissed me back. I didn't care about Tyler, or Rose, my parents, or hers, the age difference, at that moment I fell in love. I couldn't live without her, she was perfect, beautiful, special, and _mine_ forever.


	4. Giving in

Chapter 4

Trust in friends

I woke up with a start, and searched blindly for my buzzing phone, it was a text from Ryan;

"Good Morning,"

I yawned and looked at the clock. After a few moments of fumbling with the small buttons sent,

"J Hey," then laid back down and closed my eyes.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, what else would I be doing at four in the morning?" I replied sarcastically

"Sorry" he amended

"LOL, you're fine" I pulled the covers over my head and waited for the buzz

"Sorry," he said again, he followed soon with another text, "Do you think you can come to our spot?" he asked.

I checked the time again, my parents wouldn't be up for at least three hours "Sure, why?"

"I think Ben knows something's going on…And I want to tell him. Is that Okay?"

I stopped breathing for a minute, we'd kept the secret for over two years now and I'd just had my seventeenth birthday. Ryan was doing well at the community college and I only had one year of high school left, then I would pull the money my grandmother had left me and run away with my prince into the sunset and as far away from my family as possible, "…Wouldn't it be safer to wait another year?" I worried.

"We can trust him, I know we can. Please?" he asked, I knew he wouldn't say anything unless I said it was okay with me.

I groaned, he never asked anything from me before. I rubbed my temples and tried to look at the situation from each point of view, sighing when I finally caved in, "Sure, if you trust him, I can" I paused before pushing send and sat up in bed. I ran my fingers through my hair fluffing it out, we were so close to forever.

"Thanks, he should be here in five,"

"Okay, he's gonna beat me," I sent as I hurried to put my hair into a pony tail and tie my tennis shoes.

I ran quietly down the stairs and jumped when a familiar voice asked, "going somewhere?"

I sighed when I saw the maid, "I wanted to run before school started," I'd used this lie so many times now that no one questioned it anymore.

She smiled, "I'll let your parents know."

I grinned as I ran out the door, I really owed that woman. I jogged to the park, the cool morning breeze blowing my long bangs over my head. I nervously tucked the strip of hair behind my ear as I approached the two tall figures standing by the swings.

"Hey!" Ryan greeted me with a huge smile, and for a second I forgot to breathe; the red sun was rising over his head and a slight breeze blowing his hair. He hugged me before kissing my check,

"Hey," I hoped my voice wasn't noticeably shaky

Ryan introduced us, "Ben, this is Julian, Julian this is my best friend, Ben"

Ben, held out both hands as if to say, 'well what can I say' then looked down and grinned at me warmly. He was taller than Ryan and had dark hair with light brown eyes, "Julian," he nodded, then reached out to shake my hand, "nice to meet you,"

I finally relaxed, "You too," both boy's laughed

Romeo; I paced back and forth as I waited for her to text back, "_I hope she's awake,_" I thought to myself,remembering the last time I woke her, Julian was not a morning person. I flipped the old phone open before the end of the first buzz, "Did I wake you?" I asked, already knowing I would get a sarcastic reply. "called it," I said aloud to myself when I read it. "Sorry," I pushed send and waited impatiently for my turn again, I did feel bad for waking her so I apologized before getting to my point, "Do you think you can come to our spot?" I asked, knowing she would say yes, we met every morning and she usually started getting ready after I sent the first message.

"Sure why?" she asked. I sighed as I remembered the incident with Ben last night,-

We were driving to my dorm after college party. I'd finally convinced him to leave, not that they weren't fun, I just wanted to focus on my studies I wanted to be able to provide for Julian. I knew she already had enough money saved under her name to feed a small country but my pride wouldn't accept that. Ben was driving, and kept grunting under his breath about 'not being fun anymore' and 'wasn't always like this'-

"Dude what happened?" he asked

"I have some work I need to finish,"

He looked at me oddly, "No-I- that's not what I'm talking about,"

"Oh" I'd completely lost track of the conversation

He glanced at me again, "I was talking about that chick,"

Oh, Rose had showed up at the party

"well I should say chicks"

I groaned, someone had tried to send me a stripper

Ben laughed, "Actually she wasn't a stripper," jeez how did he know that

"You had that look on your face," he answered my unspoken question, "and I'm psychic"

I snorted, then raised an eye brow, "how would you know?"

He laughed, "She punched and knocked out that obnoxious sophomore for asking how much she charged."

I grinned, "the honor roll kid?" he was full of it,

He laughed harder, "no, the six-four hockey player,"

"…Wow," girl had an arm

"but really," he asked again, "besides the fact she could knock out the football team, why not?"

"not my type," I shrugged

He rolled his eyes, "nobody is your type, damn you haven't dated in like three years!"

"so?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, "so? So what's going on"

"nothing," crap, I screwed it up

"your holding back" he accused

"I…" I couldn't put up a defense, I was a 'bad liar' didn't quite cover me.

"What?"

I was quiet

"how long?"

I avoided his gaze

"A while, then… you don't think you can trust me? Because, you can."

The rest of the ride was in silence

- "I think Ben knows something's going on…And I want to tell him. Is that Okay?" I waited impatiently for the answer… yes! I was dialing his number within the second,

"Hello?" asked a groggy voice on the other end.

"Okay, you were right." I sighed

"What- oh, OOOH!" I grimced as he nearly started shouting, "I knew it You Son of a- ugh! I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

I locked my jaw, I'd wanted to tell him.

"Well?"

"I…"sigh, "Am dating someone,"

"So? Who?"

"I doubt you know her, but the thing is I really… probably …shouldn't be dating her, well no I shouldn't be dating her period."

"And you didn't tell me? Dumb Ass, I've been your best friend for sixteen years."

"She asked me not to," I could just imagine him rolling his eyes.

"Yah, sure whatever," he might sound mad, but I could tell he was thrilled he was finally in on it, "So who?"

"Her name's Julian Montage,"

"You're dating a Montage?"

"Yah so?"

He was laughing on the other end of the line, "Okay seriously? Even if you were, we both know it wouldn't last."

"Actually," I said through my teeth, "It's going on three years," I thought he'd be mad I'd kept it from him for so long but instead,

"Is that what you meant when you said it would be wrong? Because really, you're and adult buddy. You can do what you want."

"Uh, no." I cleared my throat, how would he take this? "the er bad part is actually that she's five years younger than me,"

"…you're dating a eighteen year old,"

I groaned, I forgot she was only five years younger than me for about a month, "uh no right now she's six years younger,"

"Are you suicidal? You dated a fifteen year old freshman in your senior year? With her family - who if you haven't noticed hates you, sitting in the same lunchroom?"

I tried to change the conversation to a less guilt drenched path, "Well, do you want to meet her?"

"Yah," I could hear him fall out of bed and do what sounded like he was tripping over the covers -BANG- "crap" I laughed, "where are you?" he asked as I heard him start the his car,

"Water Field Park,"

"be right there," he hung up the phone.

"Thank you" I sent to Julian, I fiddled with the old ring I'd kept in my pocket for the past year. On her eighteenth birthday I would give it to her, and no one could do anything about it. Especially her parents and _Paris _and Tyler would be so mad he'd go off and wreck his new corvette, the idea made me smile.

"What's that?" asked Ben, I didn't realize he 'd gotten here, he must have been speeding.

I grinned and showed the small gold ring to him, he took a deep breath, "Dude… I love you and all… but this is too much!" pretending to get teary eyed, "I'm sorry I can't, I didn't mean to lead you on like that. I'll always be your friend," he dodged me as I went to punch him, and we both started laughing.

"Shut up, it's for her."

"Oooh, gotcha" I just shook my head, he was such a nerd, "today?"

"No, a year from two months ago," I stared at him as he started doing the mental math, I have absolutely no idea how he passed grade school.

"Is that her?" he asked, my head snapped up

"Yah" wow, she was beautiful, "Hey."

"Hey," she answered, mahogany hair blowing in the slight breeze. I instantly became aware of another man staring at her, even if it was Ben, and could feel myself tense up, Ben noticed after he'd shook her hand and laughed. I joined in, that was ridiculous.

For the next two hours we told Ben about our secret meetings, he was our only confidant, and we had a lot to share.

Juliet; Ben drove me to school. Ryan and I sat in the backseat as our driver asked a stream of non-stop questions the entire ten minute drive, which I found incredibly hard to answer with Ryan playing with my hair and kissing my neck when Ben wasn't looking. We pulled up to the school and as I started to climb out he pulled me back into a tight embrace and kissed me, I blushed and stumbled out of the car


End file.
